


Escalated to Red

by belmanoir



Category: Flashpoint, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek holds the Cigarette Smoking Man hostage at his Canadian cabin.  The SRU are nearby at a conference and are called into action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escalated to Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



Excerpted from SRU's incident file [DATE CLASSIFIED]:

YOUNG - 12:34 PM. ARMED HOME INVASION. ONE HOSTAGE. SERGEANT GREGORY PARKER BEGINS NEGOTIATIONS.  
CALLAGHAN - ISOLATED CABIN WITH PORCH. RECORDS INDICATE THE CABIN ONLY HAS TWO ROOMS. BLINDS ARE CLOSED. NO VIEW INSIDE. NO SOLUTION.  
PARKER - THIS IS THE POLICE, STRATEGIC RESPONSE UNIT. WHO AM I SPEAKING TO?  
SUBJECT - [LAUGHS] THIS IS SPECIAL AGENT ALEX KRYCEK.  
PARKER - NICE TO MEET YOU, ALEX. MY NAME'S GREG. WHAT AGENCY DO YOU WORK FOR?  
SUBJECT - THE FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION. [LAUGHS]  
SCARLATTI - I GOT NO RECORD OF AN ALEX KRYCEK IN THE DATABASE, BOSS. BUT WHO KNOWS IF I'M SPELLING IT RIGHT. SALLY'S CALLING THE BUREAU NOW.  
PARKER - KRYCEK. IS THAT A RUSSIAN NAME?  
SUBJECT - I'M AMERICAN.  
PARKER - OH, YEAH? HAVE YOU BEEN TO CANADA BEFORE?  
SUBJECT - JUST NIAGARA FALLS.  
PARKER - AND HOW ARE YOU LIKING IT?  
SUBJECT - NOTHING LIKE A LITTLE R AND R, IS THERE? ALL WORK AND NO PLAY MAKES JACK A DULL BOY.  
CALLAGHAN - UCH, HE'S CREEPY.  
LANE - I'VE NEVER HEARD A PROVERB SOUND SO DIRTY.  
PARKER - SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, ALEX?  
SCARLATTI - BOSS, THE CABIN BELONGS TO A C.G.B. SPENDER.  
SUBJECT - I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS MAN'S HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T LEAVE, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON. SO WHY DON'T YOU DO THAT?  
PARKER - I'D LIKE TO DO THAT, ALEX. I'D LIKE FOR US ALL TO BE ABLE TO JUST GO HOME, BUT--  
SUBJECT - TELL THAT TO THEM.  
PARKER - THEM?   
SUBJECT - THEY'RE NOT GOING TO GO HOME UNLESS WE MAKE THEM.  
PARKER- WHO AREN'T? WHO DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME?  
SUBJECT - ASK HIM. SEE IF HE TELLS YOU.  
PARKER - HIM? DO YOU MEAN MR. SPENDER?  
SUBJECT - NO.  
PARKER - THEN WHO?  
SUBJECT - YOU'LL KNOW HIM WHEN YOU SEE HIM.  
LANE - WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?

 

YOUNG - 1:17 FORENSIC PSYCHOLOGIST ARRIVES ON SCENE.  
SUBJECT - HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A SPIDERWEB WITHOUT A SPIDER IN IT?  
PARKER - SURE.  
SUBJECT - SOME PEOPLE LIKE THEM BETTER THAT WAY. THE CLEVER CREATION WITHOUT ITS UNATTRACTIVE CREATOR.  
PARKER - BUT YOU DON'T FEEL THAT WAY?  
SUBJECT - DON'T YOU SEE? TO THEM, OUR BODIES ARE THE WEB. OUR WILLS - OUR SOULS - ARE THE SPIDER. UGLY...INCONVENIENT...DIRTY. THEY WANT US EMPTY. THAT'S WHAT HE'S HELPING THEM DO!  
PARKER - WHO? MR. SPENDER?  
SUBJECT - HIM AND HIS CRONIES.  
PARKER - AND WHO ARE THEY?  
SUBJECT - OLD MEN WITH TOO MUCH MONEY AND TOO MUCH POWER. YOU HAVE A DEMOCRACY, UP HERE IN CANADA?  
PARKER - YEP. IT'S A LOT LIKE YOURS.  
SUBJECT - YOU'D BETTER HOPE NOT. ETERNAL VIGILANCE IS THE PRICE OF LIBERTY.  
LANE - BOSS, YOU CAN'T REASON WITH THIS GUY. HE'S OFF HIS ROCKER.  
BRADDOCK - OR ON SOMETHING.  
PARKER - [MICROPHONE OFF] WHAT DOES LURIA THINK?   
YOUNG - SHE SAYS DRUGS ARE A SERIOUS POSSIBILITY. DISORDERED BREATHING, ANXIETY, HOSTILITY...  
PARKER - WELL, WE'LL KEEP IT IN MIND. [MICROPHONE ON] I'M TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT WE CAN DO FOR YOU, ALEX, BUT IT WOULD HELP IF YOU COULD TELL ME WHO "THEY" ARE.  
SUBJECT - TOURISTS. HERE FOR BUSINESS AND PLEASURE. [LAUGHS]  
PARKER - TOURISTS FROM WHERE?  
SUBJECT - YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME IF I TOLD YOU.  
SCARLATTI - MAYBE I'VE BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH TV, BOSS, BUT I THINK HE'S TALKING ABOUT ALIENS.  
CALLAGHAN - DEFINITELY ALIENS.  
PARKER - ARE YOU REFERRING TO BEINGS FROM ANOTHER PLANET?  
SUBJECT - HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ONE?  
PARKER- NO, BUT I TRY TO KEEP AN OPEN MIND. [MICROPHONE OFF] HAS LURIA GOT ANYTHING FOR ME?  
YOUNG - SHE SAYS APART FROM THE OBVIOUS PARANOID DELUSIONS AND PROBABLY A FEW FATHER ISSUES, NO.  
LANE - DON'T NEED A DEGREE FOR THAT, DOC.

 

[Excerpted transcript of a 1:43PM call from Dr. Luria, forensic psychologist, to Assistant Director Walter Skinner, American Federal Bureau of Investigations.]

SKINNER - HIS HOSTAGE IS SPENDER?  
LURIA - YES. DOES THAT SURPRISE YOU?  
SKINNER - ON REFLECTION, NOT AT ALL. EVERY WORM TURNS IN THE END. AND I GUESS IT’S HARD TO FILE AN L AND I CLAIM WHEN YOU WORK UNDER THE TABLE.  
LURIA - L AND I CLAIM?  
SKINNER - FOR THE ARM.  
LURIA - THE ARM?  
SKINNER - HE'S ONLY GOT ONE NOW. HAVEN'T YOU SEEN IT?  
LURIA- WE DON'T HAVE VISUAL CONTACT. HOW DID HE LOSE THE OTHER?  
SKINNER - I'M AFRAID THAT'S PRIVILEGED INFORMATION.  
LURIA - I RECOGNIZE THAT, BUT WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE THE LIVES OF TWO MEN HERE.  
SKINNER - USING THE TERM "MEN" LOOSELY.  
LURIA - MIGHT HE BLAME MR. SPENDER FOR HIS INJURY?  
SKINNER - WHO KNOWS WHAT GOES ON IN KRYCEK'S TWISTED LITTLE MIND?  
LURIA - ANYTHING YOU CAN TELL ME ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO MEN WOULD BE HELPFUL.   
SKINNER - KRYCEK'S WORKED FOR HIM FOR YEARS.  
LURIA - I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION YOU WERE AGENT KRYCEK'S SUPERIOR AT THE FBI.  
SKINNER - [LAUGHS MIRTHLESSLY] SO WAS I. BE CAREFUL. THAT MAN HAS POWERFUL FRIENDS.  
LURIA - ALEX KRYCEK?  
SKINNER - RATS DON'T HAVE FRIENDS. IS THIS CONVERSATION ON THE RECORD?  
LURIA - ALL OF MY REPORTS ARE HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL.  
SKINNER - HMM. WELL, I'LL JUST SAY THIS. YOUR TEAM'S LIFE SHOULD BE YOUR FIRST PRIORITY. KRYCEK IS DANGEROUS. IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE HIM IN A CORNER, YOU DON'T. NO ONE AT THE BUREAU WOULD BLAME YOU IN THE EVENT OF ANY ACCIDENT.

 

PARKER - SO ALEX, IS IT TRUE YOU LOST AN ARM WORKING FOR MR. SPENDER?  
SUBJECT - NO ARM, NO SHOT.  
LANE - [GROANS] WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, BOSS?   
CALLAGHAN - YEAH, HE'S NOT MAKING ANY DEMANDS.   
PARKER - ALEX, WE WANT TO HELP YOU. IF THAT BOMB GOES OFF, IT WILL KILL YOU AS WELL. WHY DON'T YOU DISARM IT WHILE WE TALK?  
YOUNG - YOU THINK MAYBE HE HAS ASTHMA?  
PARKER - YOU'RE BREATHING PRETTY HEAVILY, ALEX. ARE YOU SICK? DO YOU NEED MEDICINE? IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO HELP?  
SUBJECT - YOU CAN'T HELP ME.  
PARKER - IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE CAUSE FOR COMPLAINT, I CAN HELP YOU FILE A LAWSUIT AGAINST MR. SPENDER FOR THE LOSS OF YOUR ARM.   
SUBJECT - DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THE LAW IS ON HIS SIDE. IT ALWAYS WILL BE.  
PARKER - IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WERE WORKING UNDER THE TABLE, WE CAN--   
LANE - WHAT'S THAT SOUND?  
BRADDOCK - THAT'S A BELL UH-1 IROQUOIS.

 

Excerpted from Sergeant Gregory Parker's incident report: 

[...]We were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. It touched down in a clear space not far from the cabin, and one man in a trench coat disembarked. He introduced himself as Special Agent Mulder from the FBI, showed me his badge, and asked to speak to the subject. He stated that he had come from Washington D.C. as soon as he heard about the situation. I wanted to confirm his identity, as Washington is at least a five-hour flight away and the incident had only been reported three hours ago, but I tried to find out what he knew of the subject while Sally contacted the FBI. Instead of cooperating, he repeated his request to be allowed to speak to the subject immediately, telling me he had previous experience in hostage negotiation. When I continued to refuse, he assaulted me, grabbing my megaphone, and before Officer Lane and I could retrieve it he yelled, to the best of my recollection, "Come on, Krycek, you coward! Come out and face me like a man!" 

The subject then came out onto the porch, dragging the hostage's wheelchair behind him. The subject had a gun trained on the hostage and the explosives in a backpack in his other hand, presumably the prosthetic. He shouted at Agent Mulder, saying, "He ruined both our lives!" and gestured towards the hostage with his gun. He was visibly reescalated to red and I had every reason to believe he would shoot the hostage if escalated further. Officers Lane and Callaghan informed me they had clear shots, and I authorized them to use deadly force if necessary. 

Unfortunately, Agent Mulder then began running towards the subject, blocking the officers' shots. Officer Braddock tackled Agent Mulder to the ground, but Agent Mulder delivered a violent blow to his nose and continued running. When he reached the suspect he began to beat him about the head and face. None of my officers could get a clear shot, but Officer Scarlatti ran forward and was able to retrieve the explosives before they hit the ground or a wall and went off on impact. He then removed the bomb to a safe distance and successfully disarmed it. Agent Mulder and the subject continued to fight, knocking the hostage's wheelchair over very close to the stairs. Officer Lane remained with his rifle trained on the two men in case the situation changed, but Officer Wordsworth carried the hostage to safety and began basic first aid, while Officers Callaghan, Young, and Braddock were eventually able to take possession of the subject's weapon and physically separate him from Agent Mulder. At this point the incident was successfully resolved.

Both Agent Mulder and Mr. Krycek are now in custody. They have only superficial injuries, as does the hostage. I recommend they both be held in Canada for trial and that Mr. Spender also be encouraged to press charges locally. Agent Mulder assaulted me and several of my officers, breaking Officer Braddock's nose. He obstructed our operation, recklessly endangered the lives of my team, and I fully believe would have seriously injured Mr. Krycek had he not been prevented from doing so by my team. I do not believe he should be extradited. 

 

NOTE ON FILE: Both prisoners released into American custody [DATE CLASSIFIED - TWO DAYS FOLLOWING THE INCIDENT].


End file.
